


Cronch

by Kitty_Dog



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Dog/pseuds/Kitty_Dog
Summary: Crankiplier Tumblr prompt - 9: "There's a leaf in your hair"





	Cronch

**Author's Note:**

> womp womp have some dumb first meeting with Ethan making an ass of himself once again in betad

Ethan stuffed his freezing hands into his coat pocket and pulled up his shoulders against the biting autumn wind. This sucked ass, he knew LA would be fucking freezing this time of year and his dumb ass still ran outside in a thin coat with no hat, he wouldn't be shocked if he got sick. That'd just cap off his absolutely shitty move to LA - get sick in his first week. He'd been so wrapped up in his thoughts as he cut through the park, he completely missed a shouted warning and thundering thumps as a beautiful Golden Retriever came slamming into him - knocking his tiny body into a pile of leafs covering what she could find in kisses wagging her tail excitedly.

" **CHICA!!!** " presumably her owner shouted as the ball of floof was pulled off of Ethan and clipped back onto her leash. "That's a bad bub!! Don't you wag your tail at me missy you're in big trouble." God this guy sounded adorable the way he spoke to her - under the leafs Ethan couldn't see his face but did see a tan hand extend towards his face which he happily took, Chica's owner pulling him up and onto his feet helping dust him off. "I'm so sorry! She never does things like that I don't know what go into her."

Ethan finally looked up into the guys face and _**fuck me**_ he knew they made them beautiful in LA but this is just excessive. What's more - it looked like his warm brown eyes softened seeing Ethan like he was suddenly realizing _he_ was talking to someone attractive. THE FUCK?

Coughing - Ethan realized he was staring and shot his eyes down to look at Chica with a smile and flushed cheeks. "It's okay, she's just an excitable baby isn't that right Chica Bica?" he baby talked at the pretty pup, loving the way she lit up even more letting him pet her - judging by her excitement he'd accidentally guessed someth her dad called her. Suddenly he felt a hand in his hair, shooting up straight from his crouching position with a bright red face as the stupid pretty man held up a leaf with a crooked grin.

"There was a leaf in your hair." God did his voice always sound this sexy? Fuck Ethan was starting to panic that isn't good because when he panics he -

"Well I mean you gotta love that cronch!! It's great for the hair!!"

does shit like that. FUCK. The beautiful man stared at him with wide eyes, mouth pulled into a funny shape and eyebrows up in his hair. Just as Ethan was positive he fucked whatever this was up - captain hottie burst out laughing a beautiful laugh, doubled over and clutching his stomach Chica looking at her PA PA in concern.

Finally, after a moment he calmed down, standing back up and catching his breath with dying chuckles. "Holy fuck you're cute - I'm Mark." His smile dazzling as he held out his hand for Ethan to shake, which he happily did letting out a squeak.

"Hi Mark I'm single - **I MEAN ETHAN** " Ethan pulled away grabbing his head as he looked at the ground red in the face panic whispering loudly " _ **Oh my god did I really just do that?**_ " he looked up, with much effort, hearing Mark chuckLe to see him smiling warmly.

"Well I mean that's definitely good to know."

"Oh god you're good - it takes a special kind of smooth to recover someone else's fuck up."

Mark smirked, twisting Chica's leash around his hand and winking "One of the benefits if you happened to date me"

Chica sat at her father's feet calmly, the sudden energy she had gone now - if one saw her they'd almost think she looked smug. But that's ridiculous right?

**Author's Note:**

> www.crankigay.tumblr.com


End file.
